


The Reversal of Medal

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, M/M, alternative universe, ispirato a Teleny, ma senza QUELLA scena
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ispirato a <i>Teleny</i> di Oscar Wilde, coppia principale Thadastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Mi trovavo sulla Riviera come ogni anno quando una persona attirò la mia attenzione._

_Costui vestiva con particolare attenzione e ogni giorno compiva il medesimo gesto di avvicinarsi al parapetto e poi guardare oltre il mare come se attendesse qualcosa. Non ebbi difficoltà nel riconoscere una vecchia conoscenza ovvero T. nell’individuo misterioso. Non eravamo mai stati grandi amici durante i tempi della nostra giovinezza anche a causa della differenza d’età ma fu facile in quei giorni diventare amici, o quantomeno ottimi conoscenti._

_L’ultima volta che avevo visto T. era avvenuto tre anni fa e allora era in compagnia di S. che ricordavo essere un eccellente musicista e per le circostanze invero particolari della sua morte. Su di lui erano corse ogni genere di voci, da quelle semplicemente maliziose a quelle scandalose e molte di loro coinvolgevano anche T. all’epoca suo amico tanto che non ricordavo di averli mai visti separati essendo i due incredibilmente intimi. T all’epoca non aveva dichiarato nulla, anzi da quello che ricordavo era letteralmente scomparso dalla scena pubblica e solo pochi erano a conoscenza di dove si trovasse._

_Solo dopo diversi giorni dal nostro primo incontro e quando fu convinto che fossi degno della sua fiducia e dei suoi segreti T cominciò ad accennare ai rapporti che lo univano a S., prima timidamente e poi con toni sempre più enfatici tanto che alla fine ammise con innocenza il sentimento che lo aveva unito all’altro, sentimento di cui ammise di non vergognarsi e nel cui ricordo sembrava vivere. Queste rivelazioni furono accompagnate dalla visita nella sua abitazione, a differenza di me infatti T. aveva una casa. Come mi confidò quando entrammo la casa non era sua o per meglio dire l’aveva ereditata, un regalo postumo di S. di cui per la maggior parte del tempo evitava di parlare ma quando accadeva i suoi occhi si illuminavano e un raro sorriso appariva sul suo volto._

_In quella e giornate a venire mi narrò cosa fosse realmente accaduto tra lui e S. , compresi alcuni dettagli di carattere squisitamente privato che inserirò per completezza e perché questa storia merita di essere conosciuta nella sua interessa. Venni così a conoscenza di tutti i particolari inerenti quell’affare di cui avevo udito solo pettegolezzi e seppi con certezza chi vi era coinvolto e in quale maniera. Il presente scritto mi venne consigliato proprio da T. il quale prima della mia partenza mi invitò a mettere per iscritto la sua narrazione, lui d’altronde non era interessato a tornare in società ben sapendo che per uno come lui non vi era posto e pertanto preferiva auto esiliarsi._

_Pertanto, senza ulteriori indugi ecco qui la storia, come T me la raccontò e come io la trascrissi._

_Firmato: il vostro umile narratore H._


	2. Capitolo Primo

Ricordo bene quando conobbi Sebastian.  
 Lo ricordo bene perché mi trovavo in un luogo in cui la mia presenza era rara a vedersi, quella sera infatti avevo deciso di presenziare ad un concerto di dilettanti. Ora non voglio essere considerato un intenditore di musica ma non ho mai apprezzato i dilettanti. Se quella sera mi trovavo lì era perché dovevo un favore a mia sorella lady S. Sono sicuro che ricorderà mia sorella, o per meglio dire sorellastra, entrò nella mia vita quando avevo appena cinque anni grazie al matrimonio dei nostri genitori e da allora fu la mia più grande amica e alleata e la considero tuttora così nonostante quello che accadde. È sempre stata una donna dalla vita sociale molto intensa a differenza mia e non solo, come saprà la mai esperienza scolastica è stata estremamente limitata aa causa delle precarie condizioni della mia salute durante la giovinezza. L’invito era per lei e siccome come saprà in certi luoghi una donna sola sarebbe oggetto di pettegolezzi mi chiese di accompagnarla, il tempo dell’esecuzione e poi potrai anche andartene dichiarò nel farmi quell’offerta.  
 Ribattei che non conoscevo nessuno dei musicisti che si sarebbero esibiti, avevano unicamente udito parlare di Sebastian come qualcuno che poteva passare a breve tra i professionisti ma solo quello. E che a detta delle signore era uomo di grande bellezza, tratto che allora mi sembrò secondario, anzi pensai che essendo cosciente della propria avvenenza fosse superbo, lo era ma non perché fosse bello ma perché era realmente capace.

  
 Quella sera sedevo annoiato nell’attesa che tutto quello finisse quando lo vidi. Fu come se in tutta la vita avesse atteso quel momento, come se quell’istante segnasse uno spartiacque nella mia vita e percepì che nulla sarebbe più stato come prima. Non avevo mai visto Sebastian o incrociato sue immagini in giro pertanto quando vidi il giovane alto, dal fisico magro ma atletico e con gli occhi verdi così penetranti rimasi colpito, quell’uomo aveva una tale presenza scenica e un tale magnetismo che mi sentì immediatamente attratto da lui.  
 Non smisi di guardarlo mentre si sedeva al pianoforte e cominciava lentamente a suonare, aveva delle mani così curate, così eleganti e così lunghe che rimasi senza fiato osservando quelle mani che si muovevano lentamente sui tasti, sfiorandoli quasi, ero quasi più concentrato su quelle mani che sul pezzo che stavano suonando.  
 Non sono mai stato attratto dagli uomini, nemmeno ai tempi della scuola quando tutti noi prima o poi veniamo concupiti o da uno studente più grande o da un professore eppure non riuscivo a staccare gli occhi da lui e sentivo un calore nuovo avvolgere il mio corpo mentre le mie dita si chiudevano con forza sui braccioli della sedia dov’ero seduto e la musica lentamente mi pervadeva. E poi mentre suonava e io credevo che quello fosse troppo Sebastian alzò lo sguardo e puntò i suoi occhi su i miei e fu allora che capì che quello era troppo, era l’inferno e il paradiso allo stesso tempo e mi chiesi cosa mi sarebbe accaduto se fossimo stati ufficialmente presentati, un semplice sguardo distratto era bastato ad accendere un incendio nel mio cuore, se lui mi avesse anche solo sfiorato avrei preso letteralmente fuoco.  
 << E tu che non volevi nemmeno venire, eppure vedo che ti sta piacendo >> mi sussurrò S. strappandomi alle mie fantasticherei e salvandomi in un certo modo da me stesso. In quel momento la ringraziai per avermi evitato una ben misera figura ma la odiai perché mi aveva distolto da fantasie fatte di musica e mani da pianista che lentamente accarezzavano il mio corpo.  
 Le risposi con un sorriso e a gesti le feci capire che mi stavo annoiando quando in verità il mio unico desiderio era che tutto quello non terminasse, la mia mente si stava riempendo di immagini impregnate di lascivia e non volevo che si fermassero. Ma poi la musica finì e mi dissi che era solo un’allucinazione, che mi ero immaginato tutto e che a casa ne avrei riso, era tutto molto divertente pensai prima di dirigermi verso il foyer.

Lì io ed S. ci separammo, lei raggiunse le sue amiche, è sempre stata una donna che adora la compagnia di altre donne sebbene sia incredibilmente sarcastica e irriverente senza traccia di quel pudore così naturale nel gentil sesso. Io mi stavo guardando intorno quando lo vidi: Sebastian era a pochi metri da me, circondato da diversi miei conoscenti ed era impegnato a conversare con loro in particolare con B.  
 Credo che ricorderà B. perché è una persona fuori dal comune e di grande talento e ha avuto anche lui una parte in tutto questo, questo nessuno lo ha mai saputo perché a chi poteva interessare ha preferito il silenzio ma anche lui era coinvolto. Quella sera era appoggiato con disinteresse al braccio di Sebastian, B non è mai stato alto come dovrebbe ricordare mentre Sebastian lo era, dalle foto non si potrebbe dire ma dia retta a me che l’ho conosciuto, che l’ho amato.  
 Nel vedermi entrambi mi fecero segno di avvicinarmi e dopo aver rivolto un saluto con la mano mi avvicinai, quegli occhi sembrava che mi trascinassero con una semplice occhiata, ero in loro potere e quando gli strinsi la mano mi sentì morire, le sensazioni che ho provato a quel primo contatto sono ben impresse nella mia mente e non potrò mai dimenticarle, come ricordo ogni singolo dettaglio di Sebastian, dalla vivacità dei suoi occhi che si posarono subito su di me, a come la sua mano sembrò accarezzare per un istante la mia e a come tutto il suo corpo sembrava attirarmi a sé.  
 << T. , ti presento Sebastian Smythe, sicuramente il miglior pianista che abbia mai udito qui dentro >> ci presentò B. con un sorriso quando lui lasciò la mia mano, per quanto strano il mio stesso corpo mi stava implorando di stringermi a lui, di godere ancora di quel calore.  
 << Onorato di conoscervi >> mi salutò Sebastian e rimasi incantato dal suono della sua voce, so che può sembrare bizzarro e forse eccessivamente romantico e romanzesco ma era come se lui fosse perfetto per me, come se tutta la vita mi avesse preparato a quello. Fummo in breve attorniati da altri e la conversazione prese carattere più generale, il tutto mentre B. si appoggiava noncurante a Sebastian che lo stringeva a sé con il braccio ma che allo stesso tempo non mi perdeva di vista, e ammetto che sentivo un sentimento molto simile alla gelosia in quegli istanti.  
 La conversazione presto passò allo spettacolo e dissi che preferivo tornare a casa perché dopo l’ultima esibizione ero sicuro che nessuno sarebbe riuscito ad eguagliarla, la verità era che temevo le reazioni del mio corpo se fossi rimasto ancora, fossero solo cinque minuti come un’ora. Sebastian allora dichiarò che sebbene suonasse da tempo, ricorderà come il suo nome cominciò ad essere noto quando lui era ancora un ragazzo, in poche occasioni aveva trovato un vero ascoltatore, ossia come riferì qualcuno che durante la sua esecuzione non pensasse a nient’altro e che per tutto in qualche modo fosse riuscito ad estraniarsi e a seguire unicamente la musica , e quella sera era sicuro di averne trovato uno sebbene non sapesse dire con esattezza chi fosse.  
 Avvampai d’istinto nell’udire quelle parole non solo per l’effetto che produssero sulla mia anima ma perché per un istante mi guardò come mi aveva guardato durante l’esecuzione e fui sicuro di una cosa: sapeva che quell’ascoltatore ero io ma non voleva dirlo, quasi come fosse un segreto noto unicamente a noi due.

Il tempo di comunicare la mia ferma intenzione di lasciare la sala e anche lui affermò che era stanco e preferiva andarsene, B gli sussurrò qualcosa e mentre lo attendevo mi resi conto che gli rispondeva con un sorriso malizioso e un tocco possessivo che non mi piacque per niente. Non sapevo esattamente cosa dovessi provare, da un lato volevo abbandonarmi a quel sentimento ma dall’altro mi ripetevo che era solo un sogno generato dalla musica: prima di allora non avevo mai provato nulla di simile per un uomo e avevo difficoltà ad esprimere al gentil sesso cosa provassi nelle poche occasioni in cui avevo avuto un’inclinazione per una di loro.  
 Mentre stavamo lasciando il salone mi resi conto di come Sebastian continuasse a fissarmi e in quegli occhi c’era una luce che non avevo mai visto prima di allora e che mi attraeva come non mai, tutto in lui mi attirava e non volevo che tutto ciò avesse termine.  
 Quando fui vicino alla porta mi bloccò con la mano, se ripenso a quella stretta, a quelle dita che si chiudevano sulla mia pelle, ci sono giorni in cui mi pare di sentirle ancora, sono i peggiori sa, i giorni in cui i ricordi diventano troppo vividi e le sensazioni e i sentimenti tornano più forti che mai.  
 << Sai che mi riferivo a te >> e quella non era una domanda ma un’affermazione: lui sapeva che io sapevo e pertanto riuscì unicamente ad assentire col capo. Lui sorrise e poi mi si avvicinò per sussurrarmi qualcosa all’orecchio, rabbrividì nel sentirlo così vicino a me.  
 << Lo so, da quanto i tuoi occhi si sono posati su di me >> ammisi, sentivo che era inutile fingere con lui.  
 Era così vicino a me in quel momento, avrei potuto tranquillamente poggiare le mie labbra sulle sue e fui tentato di farlo ma lui fu più veloce di me: mi si avvicinò sussurrò alcune parole al mio orecchio facendomi tremare, quella voce che sussurrava qualcosa in una lingua che non conoscevo mi rapiva, sentivo un fuoco crescere sempre di più dentro di me e se quello fosse continuato mi sarei volentieri arreso. Come saprà non sono mai stato molto ferrato con le lingue tanto che conosco unicamente la nostra, mia grande mancanza, come poi scoprì quello era francese, che ora ho quasi del tutto appreso, una lingua così melodiosa che mi riporta a quella notte, a noi due appena usciti dalla porta, il buoi della notte che ci avvolgeva e i nostri corpi così vicini che quasi si toccavano.

Gli chiesi cosa mi avesse appena detto e Sebastian sorrise indulgente prima di avvicinarsi alla mia bocca e sussurrare: << Oh mio caro amico, il mio cuore sospira per te >>.  
 E fu allora che mi innamorai alla follia di Sebastian, esattamente in quell’istante.


	3. Capitolo secondo

Ho ripensato spesso a quella serata, a quelle parole e all’effetto che mi provocarono.  
 In quel momento seppi di essermi innamorato alla follia di Sebastian e per un istante mi sembrò che tutto sarebbe stato perfetto come nelle fiabe che la mia balia leggeva a me a ad S. quando eravamo bambini. Durò appena un istante perché Sebastian si allontanò subito da me e lo vidi fermare una carrozza e nel sentire come una morsa attorcigliare il mio stomaco fui preso dall’angoscia, quello non era un sogno bensì un incubo.

  
Non ne feci parola con nessuno sebbene S. si accorse di un mio cambiamento ma tre giorni dopo quel concerto fatale fu costretta ad assentarsi, non mi ha mai detto dove si reca e io non ho mai osato chiederlo: le arriva un biglietto profumato, quasi sempre calle, e allora lei prepara la valigia, mi dà un bacio sulla guancia a mo’ di saluto ed esce dalla porta. Quel giorno non fece eccezione così ne approfittai per rimanere da solo con i miei pensieri.  
 Non avendo mai avuto l’opportunità di frequentare i nostri collegi ignoravo qualsiasi accenno alla sodomia e non essendo stato istradato a quelle abitudini da uno studente più anziano o da un professore ero completamente digiuno sui sentimenti che provavo. Sentivo la più grande tenerezza nei suoi confronti ma anche un improvviso desiderio di carnalità e di sensualità quando pensavo alla sua voce, ai suoi e alle sue mani così vicine a me. E allo stesso tempo sapevo che quello era sbagliato, non mandavano più sulla forca ma a volte il patibolo è la soluzione migliore rispetto al carcere e peggio ancora alla completa perdita della propria reputazione, avevo un discreto numero di conoscenti e frequentavo diversi salotti e la sola idea di esserne bandito solamente per un sentimento che non avrei dovuto provare mi terrorizzare.  
 Prima di allora ero sicuro di non essere attratto dagli uomini, vi era solo una blanda ammirazione e un cameratismo comune a tutti noi, niente di più e niente di meno ma non avevo mai davvero mostrato segni di attrazione per quello che viene detto il gentil sesso.  Avevo corteggiato delle giovani, come tutti ma ogni volta quando si era trattato di andare oltre le lettere e i complimenti trovavo sempre una giustificazione per tirarmi indietro, era come se il mio corpo e la mia mente mi dicessero che non sarei stato felice, che per me quella felicità non era quella giusta il ché a pensarci bene è strano perché la felicità coniugale è quella a cui tutti noi dovremmo aspirare. Ma io no, o quelli come me se mai sono esistiti uomini come me.  
 Non intendo … so che il mondo è pieno di persone come me, deviati, sodomiti, invertiti, scelga lei la definizione che più le aggrada perché per me ormai è indifferente; mi riferisco ad uomini che hanno amato una sola persona, con una tale passione e un tale trasporto da non avere poi nemmeno un briciolo di tenerezza per altri amori perché è questo quello che è stato: ho amato così tanto Sebastian che sono sicuro non riuscirò mai ad amare nessun altro.  
 Se avevo sperato che quei pensieri se ne andassero di notte permettendomi di dormire allora mi ero semplicemente illuso. Liberi dalle costrizioni mentali che mi ero costruito negli anni e che al società ci impone i miei pensieri popolavano i miei sogni riempendoli di immagini … definirle sensuali sarebbe solamente un blando eufemismo.  
 Lo sentivo accanto a me, mentre mi accarezzava ora con dolcezza ora con malizia, sentivo la sua bocca su di sé che assaporava la mia bocca ed esplorava il mio corpo provocandomi i brividi più dolci ed inebrianti che avessi mai provato. Avrei dovuto rifiutarmi, allontanarmi ma l’unica cosa che riuscivo a fare era stringermi a lui, desiderare sempre di più, implorarlo di continuare quella dolce tortura e farmi suo, di possedermi in tutti i modi che conosceva perché volevo appartenere solo a lui e volevo possedere quel corpo, volevo essere parte di lui e fare in modo che tutti sapessero che lui era mio, volevo essere l’unico a poter godere di quel corpo.  
 Mi svegliavo da quei sonni in preda all’angoscia, con il sudore che mi scorreva sulla schiena e a un piccolo problema che avvertivo al basso ventre di cui mi imbarazza parlare ma che spero che capisca quale fosse ed era l’unico aspetto che riuscivo a risolvere, sempre vergognandomi.

Decisi di buttarmi nel lavoro e vi riuscì così bene che al suo ritorno S. si preoccupò per la mia salute e decise di parlarmi: non sapendo esattamente di cosa finimmo per parlare proprio di quella serata e accennò a Sebastian, come si stesse facendo strada e come il suo fascino stesse seducendo sempre più donne sebbene a sentire lei la qualità delle sue esecuzioni fosse leggermente diminuita nonostante apparissero più corrette musicalmente parlando. Ammetto che rimasi deluso nell’udire quelle parole, come se lei sapesse quel che provavo ed era impossibile perché era un segreto che non avevo avuto il coraggio nemmeno di confessare a me stesso. Le feci capire che era da tempo che non pensavo a lui, che il lavoro mi temeva occupato e che non avevo avuto più alcuna occasione per tornare a vedere un concerto e lei non insistette.  
 A seguito di quella conversazione decisi che dovevo fare qualcosa, che ero vissuto in quel limbo dell’attesa e che dovevo rivederlo, fosse solo per uscire da quello stato di angoscia e di deliziosamente orrende sensazioni notturne che ormai si susseguivano implacabili notte dopo notte. Quanto rimpiangevo l’antica Grecia  ei suoi efebi o la Firenze rinascimentale e i suoi garzoni, come sarebbe stato tutto più facile per me se fossi vissuto allora mi dicevo. Qualche giorno prima avevo visto attraverso il vetro opaco di un negozio di fotografia una fotografia recente di Sebastian e colto da un insano desiderio mi ero letteralmente precipitato dentro per acquistarla, in quell’azione oltre all’amore oggi riconosco che vi era anche un senso di possessività: non volevo che altri vi posassero gli occhi, che la toccassero o peggio ancora l’acquistassero, doveva essere mia e solo mia.

Per questo una sera decisi di recarmi ad un concerto di dilettanti organizzato in casa della contessa M. . Lady M. era una donna ordinaria, capelli castani e occhi dolci che viveva felice ed era tra le poche donne ad avere la bizzarria di essere innamorata e fedele al proprio marito, lord R. come ricorderà, e talvolta organizzava concerti di dilettanti o rappresentazioni teatrali a casa sua. Decisi di recarmi da lei quasi per caso e ho ancora alla mente il calore con cui mi salutò, ci era mancato così tanto T. che cominciavo seriamente a preoccuparmi mi accolse, ora che l’abbiamo recuperata non intendo lasciarla andare aggiunse prima di scortarmi personalmente nel salone. Non so se ricorda quella sera, ne parlarono tutti, io ricordo bene il momento in cui vidi Sebastian, già seduto di fronte al pianoforte e pronto a cominciare. Lo sguardo che mi lanciò e il sorriso che apparve per un fugace istante sul suo volto colmarono il mio cuore di assoluta felicità e d’amore, amore puro e travolgente.  
 Quello però di cui mi resi conto quella sera fu che non ero l’unico a guardare Sebastian con occhi innamorati: anche la contessa M. lo guardava con occhi simili, era completamente presa da lui e infondo a quell’amore vidi anche un velo di lussuria e di sensualità che mai avevo notato in lady M. .  
 Fu come se in quel momento un nuovo sentimento prendesse possesso del mio cuore: la gelosia. Una gelosia pura, quasi infantile ma bruciante e penetrante, aveva ragione colui che ha detto che la gelosia è un mostro dagli occhi verdi, oh se aveva ragione. Trascorsi il resto dell’esibizione ad osservarli, alternandomi tra lui e lei, notando i miei stessi sintomi riflessi in lei e quello non potevo sopportarlo, non quella sera almeno ma poi rimasi senza fiato quando vidi quello che accadde in seguito. Suonarono insieme, lei alla sua sinistra e lui alla sua destra e per tutto il tempo lei non fece altro che sorridergli e sfiorarlo quasi per caso, tutti lo credettero un caso ma non io, vedevo chiaramente come lei lo cercasse e come lui accettasse quelle attenzioni come se gli fossero dovute.  
 Quando suonarono l’ultima note insieme poco mancò che lei si gettasse tra le sue braccia per baciarlo, era folle d’amore e di desiderio come lo ero io ma con la differenza che la società si sarebbe limitata a ridacchiare e a voltare la testa.

Non potevo sopportare oltre così dopo i saluti di rito mi congedai, non prima di aver stretto la mano a Sebastian, mi parve di scorgere un’espressione delusa quando nonostante le sue preghiere declinai l’invito di rimanere ancora un po’, sapevo che non mi sarei trattenuto e bastava la contessa M. per dare spettacolo, è un vero peccato che debba andartene così presto Thaddeus sussurrò Sebastian vicino alla mia bocca procurandomi un fremito. Mai come in quel momento avrei voluto buttargli le braccia l collo e proporgli di fuggire via con me, di andare dovunque volesse e di trascorrere la vita insieme saziandoci del nostro amore e del reciproco desiderio, ma resistetti e non può immagina quanto quello sforzo mi costò.

Mentre tornavo a casa avevo nella testa immagini dei due insieme, che si baciavano, che si bracciavano una volta che la soirée si fosse conclusa, di lui che la stringeva a sé e di lei che dimentica dei voti nuziali si faceva amare nel suo letto da lui, potrà sembrarle strano ma quando in seguito chiesi a Sebastian come riuscisse a … amare qualcosa che il suo corpo non desiderava mi spiegò che il trucco consisteva nel pensare alla persona amata e continuare. Come mi confidò in quei momenti mentre la stringeva a sé, mentre la possedeva con forza lui pensava a me, c’ero io nella sua mente, solo io. Avevo come la certezza che rispondesse meccanicamente ai fremiti e alle carezze di lady M., come se si sentisse obbligato a farlo e non come se ne traesse godimento. Come saprà nove mesi dopo quel concerto la contessa M. è divenuta madre e quello che più sorprende è che suo figlio non assomiglia né al marito, come potrebbe?, né a Sebastian.

A chi assomiglia mi chiede? Assomiglia a me, quel bambino è il mio ritratto, circostanza che non smette di far circolare meraviglia e qualche sussurro quasi in ogni occasione ancora oggi.


	4. Capitolo terzo

Dopo quella sera mi immersi nel lavoro come se non avessi altri interessi, chiedendomi cosa fare.  
 Sapevo che quel che provavo era inaccettabile ed immorale ma allo stesso tempo non volevo rinunciarvi per nulla al mondo ma non ero sicuro di non essere corrisposto o peggio ancora che un mio qualsiasi approccio mi avrebbe portato una condanna che non osavo uscire di casa, ne uscivo solo per recarmi a lavoro. Questo non vuol dire che non lo tenessi d’occhio, sia chiaro, ero al corrente di ogni suo movimento così come una moglie gelosa sa sempre dove si trovi il marito fedifrago.

Infine una sera mi ero recato a teatro e proprio mentre stavo per muovermi verso la sua direzione lo vidi uscire in compagnia del solo B. e li udì ridere e scherzare. Li seguì discretamente e poco prima di vederli scomparire dietro un portone invero anonimo i miei occhi rubarono l’unica immagine che mai avrei voluto vedere: le loro labbra che si univano in un bacio veloce ma pieno di lussuria. Ora io ero sicuro che mi amasse e che la contessa, B. o altri e altre fossero solo un’esigenza fisica ma allora perché non riuscivo a trovare il coraggio necessario invece di stare a macerarmi tra quattro mura per un amore così bello e così proibito?  
 S. che invece aveva sempre amato la vita mondana mi comunicò una sera dopo la cena che aveva continuato ad assistere alle esibizioni di Sebastian ma che la tecnica e la qualità delle sue esecuzioni erano drasticamente diminuite, un autentico peccato disse lei, specialmente perché non essendo un professionista poteva contare quasi esclusivamente sulla pubblicità e sul patronato e se vi erano sempre patronesse disposte a disputarselo poche ormai accettavano di investire il proprio denaro su di lui.

Fu come se sapesse o indovinasse cosa mi stesse passando per la testa dandomi quella notizia e sebbene non possa affermarlo con certezza perché partì il giorno dopo per recarsi a … aveva piantato il dubbio nella mia testa, per questo pochi giorni dopo decisi di tornare in teatro.  
 La folla era incredibilmente diminuita dall’ultima volta che mi ci ero recato ed ero preparato ad un’esecuzione mediocre ma nel momento in cui incontrai i suoi occhi, e lui incrociò i miei tutto cambiò: secondo la maggior parte degli spettatori quella sera vennero raggiunti picchi di virtuosismo paragonabili solo alle serate di debutto, sorprendo e meravigliando il pubblico che si chiedeva come fosse possibile un prodigio simile. Solo io lo sapevo e ne ero orgoglioso, il mio cuore ne era così orgoglioso e felice che batteva all’impazzata mentre i miei occhi bevevano quell’uomo meraviglioso intento a suonare e mi beavo di quella meravigliosa melodia.  
 Poco dopo nel foyer lo vidi ma non era solo: era al braccio di B. ma nel vedermi sorrise in maniera tale che un uomo con propositi meno fermi dei miei sarebbe corso tra le sue braccia mentre io rimasi lì, divorato dalla gelosia più nera ed imponendomi di ignorarlo, dovevo farlo per il mio stesso bene mi dissi. Lui fece per avvicinarsi ma lo ignorai volontariamente camminando nella direzione opposta e vidi chiaramente la delusione sul suo volto, uno sguardo che squarciò la mia già fragile anima ma quel che le diede il colpo di grazia fu udire le parole di B. che lo aveva raggiunto: << Non dargli così importanza, non credo volesse farlo apposta ma certa gente sa essere davvero maleducata >> e nell’udire quelle parole mi parve di udire una nota di vittoria.  
 Ero appena uscito dal teatro che mi diedi dell’idiota, del folle e dell’incosciente per aver disdegnato quell’amore per la terza volta in pochi mesi, forse non era destino mi disse nel vederli uscire, ancora insieme, e come nell’occasione precedente decisi di seguirli, fosse solo per continuare a volermi fare male. Ammetto che dopo pochi minuti li persi di vista ma a mia discolpa possiamo dire che la notte era davvero buia e il percorso da loro scelto era … è bizzarro come luoghi che durante il dì ci appaiono così tranquilli e familiari di notte si trasformino in santuari del vizio e della depravazione.  
 Ero affascinato e allo stesso tempo disgustato da ciò che mi circondava tanto che quasi senza rendermene conto ero arrivato di fronte al … e mi fermai ad osservare le sue acque, ammetto che quel pensiero si era affacciato nella mia mente in quel momento con straordinaria forza e che non riuscivo a scacciarlo e nemmeno lo volevo in quell’istante. Stavo per farlo pensando che così sarei stato finalmente libero dall’angoscia e da un amore a cui non riuscivo a rinunciare ma che la società avrebbe senza dubbio condannato quando sentì qualcuno afferrarmi per entrambe le mani e trattenermi con forza.

Come avrà potuto indovinare era proprio lui: Sebastian; era lì di fronte a me e mi stava guardando e io non riuscivo a smettere di rimirarlo cose se fosse un dipinto, un’opera d’arte per essere precisi.  
 << Thaddeus … Thad, cosa … perché vuoi farlo? >> mi domandò mentre non riuscivo a fare altro che stringermi a lui e sentivo ogni mia volontà evaporare dolcemente, l’unica cosa che realmente desideravo in quel momento era lui, la sua vicinanza, il suo corpo premuto contro il mio, le nostre mani unite, tutto insomma. Non risposi, non subito almeno, eravamo così vicini che sarebbe bastato un istante per un bacio ma per pochi istanti non accadde, ci beammo semplicemente della presenza dell’altro. Solo allora come per caso unimmo le nostre labbra. Baci come quello racchiudono la quintessenza dell’amore, erano colmi d’amore, sentimento, affetto, lussuria, i nostri corpi in quel momento erano più uniti che mai.  
 Ancora non so dove trovai la forza per staccarmi da quella bocca che mi stava regalando il paradiso e l’inferno ma lo feci, << Non tentarmi oltre, per … non farmi questo, te ne supplico, non indurmi a vivere in maniera indegna >> lo implorai ma entrambi sapevamo che desideravo l’opposto.  
 << Indegna? Perché parli così? Cosa vedi di così indegno in questo amore? >> mi domandò, era così vicino a me che sentire quelle parole mandò un brivido per tutta la mia schiena, aggiungendo tortura ad altra tortura.  
 << Non tentarmi così, te ne prego, preferisco … preferisco la morte >> ammisi prima di sentire per l’ennesima volta le sue labbra contro le mie. Quei baci erano la quintessenza dell’amore, del reciproco possesso, non sentivo altro che il suo corpo premuto contro il mio e non facevo altro che stringermi maggiormente a lui mentre le nostre bocche cercavano di unirsi sempre più, per un attimo credetti che sarei morto per la troppa felicità a causa di quei baci, erano la prova di quello che provavo e che ero stanco di nascondere.  
 << Non … ce la faccio più, ho provato a combattere questo sentimento ma è più forte di me: cedo, cedo e mi rimetto nelle tue mani, sono tuo, solo tuo, per sempre tuo >> dichiarai quando le nostre labbra si separarono, che barbarie che l’uomo abbia bisogno d’aria per respirare, fosse stato per me non avrei mai interrotto quei baci.

<< Vieni con me, vieni a dormire con me >> mi sussurrò Sebastian e per un attimo mi sentì mancare, era tutto quello che avevo segretamente bramato così a lungo.  
 Salimmo nella prima carrozza disponibile e ringraziai l’oscurità della notte e i rumori della città perché il mio ansimare e i miei sussurri si persero nel vento, ricordo di aver ripetuto << Suo, sarò suo, finalmente sarò suo, e lui mi apparterrà >> diverse volte e Sebastian mi sorrise come se lo avesse inteso, il sorriso di un predatore che ha appena deciso che non vuole lasciare andare la propria preda. Quando fummo all’interno ci sedemmo vicini e dopo qualche minuto, il tempo di essere sicuri che la vettura fosse partita, le nostre labbra come per caso si unirono. L’unione carnale è senza dubbio il momento che unisce due corpi ma quel bacio, quel bacio valeva più di un giuramento sacro, chi mai potrebbe aver bisogno di un giuramento dopo un simile bacio, non erano solo i nostri corpi che sembravano creati per essere indissolubili ma anche le nostre anime, quel bacio ci univa fin nel profondo e se mai tra di noi ci fu un matrimonio fu senza dubbio suggellato da quel bacio.

Quasi non mi accorsi di come la sua mano era scesa dalla mia spalla fino ai pantaloni che poi aveva sbottonato con lentezza, me ne resi conto solamente quando cominciò a massaggiare con gesti sicuri la mia lunghezza, aveva la tenerezza di una fanciulla e l’esperienza di una cortigiana ma soprattutto aveva un effetto magnetico su di me, mi attirava a sé tanto che mossi il bacino incoraggiandolo. Preso adeguato coraggio azzardai la stessa cosa e l’iniziativa sembrò andargli a genio, sebbene fosse la mia prima volta lo sentì gemere nella mia bocca e fu con vero piacere, mi scusi il gioco di parole, che lo sentì crescere tra le mie mani, all’inizio il mio tocco fu maldestro ma dopo pochi istanti, incoraggiato dal suo ansimare cominciai a muovere la mano con più maestria e perizia, percorrendolo tutto, tracciandone ne vene e constatandone la lunghezza.  
 Ero così in preda all’estasi che quasi non mi accorsi che eravamo arrivati e la carrozza si era fermata, fu Sebastian a farmela notare e ad aiutarmi a scendere, le mie gambe non mi reggevano ma tutto il mio essere tendeva verso di lui come se lui fosse un magnete e io del ferro. Salimmo le scale al buio, senza staccarci un attimo non perché non vedessi nulla, la mia vista come ricorderà è buona, ma perché non riuscivo a fare a meno del contatto con il suo corpo.

Quando entrammo mi guidò velocemente verso la sua stanza personale che però ricordo a malapena e mi guardò: non dimenticherò mai quello sguardo, pieno di passione, bramosia e amore nel senso più puro del termine. << Ti stavo aspettando, sapevo che saresti venuto questa sera >> mi rivelò Sebastian mentre continuava a contemplarmi e quella confessione rese il mio cuore leggero come il vento. << E se non fossi venuto? E se tu … non dirmelo, non dirmi nulla >> lo supplicai prima che si avventasse sulle mie labbra.  
 Lo sentì togliermi gli abiti come se la fretta stesse per sopraffarlo e gemetti, accettando tutto quello che voleva darmi, da lui volevo tutto. Mi distesi sul tappeto mentre sentivo le sue mani frugarmi dovunque e poi la sua bocca che esplorava ogni singola porzione di pelle finché non arrivò all’inguine, lì alzò lo sguardo e mi guardò con sguardo famelico, lo stesso sguardo che terrorizza le greggi quando scorgono il lupo, e poi senza aggiungere altro lo prese in bocca.  
 Non perse tempo cominciando a leccare e a suggere mentre io mi sentivo trascinato verso l’alto, in quell’istante non esisteva quella stanza o il mondo esterno: esistevamo solamente noi due e lui era con me, vicino a me, e la sua bocca, la sua bocca percorreva la lunghezza del mio organo con una maestria che mi faceva vedere le stelle, le mie mani raggiunsero i suoi capelli per accarezzarli, non sapevo se incitarlo per poter così raggiungere il culmine del godimento o fermarlo perché volevo godere di quelle sensazioni ancora più a lungo.  
 << No … non ti fermare …oh mio … non … >> non sapevo cosa stessi ansimando ma lui sembra comprendermi, come se mi conoscesse meglio di me stesso tanto che continuò con la stessa intensità mentre con le dita, mi vergogno quasi a dirglielo non per l’azione ma per quello che mi procurava, mi stava stimolando e così godevo sempre di più finché non raggiunsi l’apice in un parossismo di piacere che mi sembrò quasi liberatorio.  
 Il tempo di tornare a respirare normalmente e decisi che doveva provare quello che avevo appena provato così unì velocemente le nostre labbra prima di denudarlo, che corpo magnifico aveva, degno di un dipinto o di fare da modello per una statua pensavi mentre lo percorrevo con reverenza finché le mie dita non incontrarono il suo fallo, lo sentì irrigidirsi e dopo un istante di panico, non avevo mai fatto nulla come quello, cominciai lentamente a succhiarlo. Lo percorsi con la lingua, godendo del calore di quel corpo e amai sentirlo in quella maniera, dopo qualche istante cominciai a muovermi sempre più velocemente, lo desideravo così tanto, come un neonato che succhia il latte, so che il paragone potrebbe sembrarle blasfemo ma non riesco a trovarne uno più adatto, lo suggevo con forza e desiderio mentre le mie mani percorrevano il suo corpo e sentivo le sue tra i miei capelli, più esperto di me si limitava a gemere e a muovere pigramente il bacino. Mi sentivo bene, mi sentivo in grado di poter fare tutto, mi sentivo così sicuro che aumentai la velocità e quando sentì un liquido caldo inondare la mia bocca non resistetti alla tentazione di ingoiarlo e sentirlo scorrere lungo la mia gola, quasi non mi ero accorto che nel frattempo il mio strumento si era ridestato e come mi stessi strusciando con forza contro le sue gambe.

  
Sarei rimasto per sempre così, comodamente appoggiato sul suo inguine, il suo organo così vicino alla mia bocca che sarebbe bastato poco per poter ricominciare se non mi avesse fatto cenno di raggiungerlo, comando a cui obbedì di buon grado.  
 Rimanemmo così, tra le braccia dell’altro senza scambiarci una parola per quella che mi parve un’eternità finché non fu lui a rompere il silenzio: << Tu mi appartieni, per sempre >> sussurrò e non potei che essere concorde. << Non … non voglio combattere, è questo quello che desidero >> sussurrai prima che mi invitasse a mangiare qualcosa.

Fu un pasto in silenzio, non avevo mai notato un menù così sensuale, ogni singola porzione sembrava fatta per aumentare la passione e far crescere la libido, ogni singolo piatto era nato per il piacere dei sensi e io non riuscivo a fare a meno di guardarlo e pensare che ormai era troppo tardi, che non potevo più tornare indietro ma soprattutto che desideravo essere suo in ogni modo possibile.

Appena terminammo i nostri corpi tornarono ad un unirsi e questa volta scegliemmo come teatro del nostro amplesso il suo letto, mi feci distendere su quel letto come una sposa ed era così che mi sentivo, come se fossi la sua sposa.  
 Sentire le sue dita stuzzicare la mia apertura e infine farsi strada dentro di me fu solo all’inizio doloroso, poi iniziai ad andarvi contro, a desiderare sempre di più, a bramare un’unione completa mentre le nostre bocche si univano e separavano in baci sempre più sfrenati e innamorati, Sebastian sapeva come tentarmi, come portarmi al limite e io inerme come cera nelle sue mani.  
 Quando lo sentì premere contro di me spalancai gli occhi per la sorpresa e dopo i primi istanti in cui fu come se una spada mi avesse squarciato in due cominciai a provare un godimento che mai prima d’ora avevo sperimentato in vita mia. Quando poi risentì la sua mano su di me fu troppo: non sapevo come muovermi, verso quale parte muovere il mio corpo così mi limitavo a rimanere disteso su quel letto mentre le nostre labbra si scambiavano basi sempre più infuocati e lo sentivo parlarmi all’orecchio nella sua lingua, quella sera è impressa a fuoco nella mia mente.  
 Mi sentivo suo, non saprei come spiegarglielo in altri termini ma mi sentivo così completamente suo che la mia stessa identità si stava frantumando, mi bastò poco per raggiungere il culmine, Sebastian si spingeva contro di me con forza, movimenti che mi regalavano una porzione di paradiso e quando toccò ripetutamente quel punto dentro di me non riuscì a resistere, venni, molto semplicemente venni tra i nostri stomaci e mentre ero ancora in estasi lo sentì muoversi con più forza e poi accolsi il suo piacere mentre lo stringevo a me pregandolo di non abbandonarmi più.  
 << Non ho mai provato niente di simile prima d’ora >> ammise riempendomi d’orgoglio e di felicità, sapevo bene che aveva avuto amanti d’ambo i sesso ma che amava solamente il sottoscritto. << E io allora? Ero all’inferno e in paradiso, era troppo da sopportare, ti amo così tanto e ti amerò per sempre >> replicai mentre riposavo stanco tra le sue braccia, stanco eppure desideroso di poter averne ancora, di poter nuovamente godere di quel corpo.  
 << Vieni con me, proveremo un’altra posizione ma questa volta … questa volta sarai tu ad avere me >> mi sussurrò ridestando nel mio corpo il desiderio, sentì chiaramente il mio organo tornare a nuova vita di fronte a quella prospettiva inebriante.

Che posso dirle? Fu qualcosa che non avrei creduto possibile, un godimento simile dovrebbe essere vietato perché troppo bello, sentirlo contro di me, possedere quel corpo, sentirlo mentre mi cavalcava sempre più velocemente, sempre più forte, con così grande abilità, attento al suo piacere ma solo perché da esso dipendeva il mio … è qualcosa di troppo meraviglioso da poter essere descritto a parole, so solo che quasi persi i sensi quando al culmine di quella sfrenata e lussuriosa cavalcata Sebastian cercò le mie labbra in un bacio, quel bacio suggellò tutto quello che c’era stato tra noi e lo rese reale, poi semplicemente raggiunsi per la terza volta l’orgasmo e persi i sensi mentre lui mi seguiva.


	5. Capitolo quarto

La mattina seguente mi sembrò diversa. Ero così pieno d’amore che avrei voluto gridarlo al mondo, avrei voluto urlare che aveva un amante, che non me ne vergognavo e che lo amavo come non avrei mai creduto possibile. In precedenza si era tratto unicamente di una situazione fisica, utile a distendere i nervi ma questa volta era diverso: cuore, mente ed anima erano coinvolti nella mia passione, unendosi ed intrecciandosi così strettamente che non volevo assolutamente separarli.

  
Quella sera Sebastian aveva una rappresentazione. Suonò come mai prima di allora e poco dopo si allontanò da un gruppo d’ammiratori per uscire dall’uscita secondaria. Io lo attendevo esattamente lì di fronte nella carrozza ed ebbi appena il tempo di aprire lo sportello che già le sue labbra prendevano possesso della mia bocca. Ci recammo nuovamente a  casa sua dove passammo il resto della notte a darci piacere a vicenda tanto che persi il conto delle volte in cui avevo raggiunto l’apice, forse sette o cinque, come le ho detto non saprei dirlo. Trascorremmo così gran parte del mese, dimentichi del mondo esterno e curandoci esclusivamente della felicità e dell’appagamento dell’altro, solo assecondare i suoi desideri e sentirlo contava, null’altro.  
 Mi chiede di S. e le rispondo subito, si era effettivamente resa conto che ero cambiato, tutti coloro che conoscevano avevano avvertito quel cambiamento, ma mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto indovinare la verità, pensò semplicemente che avessi un’amante e siccome eravamo entrambi giovani lasciò correre, sovente nel vederli uscire di casa si limitava a qualche battuta sarcastica che però quasi non ascoltavo, troppo preso nell’immaginare il corpo di Sebastian sopra di me, le sue mani che mi torturavano, la sua bocca che mi regalava il paradiso e il suo membro dentro di me che mi faceva gemere ed ansimare il suo nome infinite volte.

  
Fu così che una mattina ricevetti quel biglietto fatale. Solitamente la posta non mi veniva inviata a casa a meno che non si trattasse di comunicazioni urgente o di carattere estremamente personali pertanto all’inizio tutto quello mi incuriosì molto. Non vi era timbro dunque chiunque fosse doveva aver fatto scivolare il piccolo foglio di carta direttamente nella buca delle lettere riflettei mentre lo aprivo, io ed S. eravamo seduti a consumare un’ottima colazione come ogni giorno e lei era presente.  
 Ringraziò che la sua attenzione non fosse su di me quando aprì il biglietto, il testo era semplice, potrei recitarglielo anche adesso e lo farò per dimostrarle quanto mi spaventò “ se entro tre giorni non lascia il suo amico Sebastian sarà denunciato come sodomita “. Niente aggiunte, solo un penetrante profumo di rosa che da allora associo immancabilmente alla paura, ma no, paura è un termine troppo riduttivo per spiegare il terrore che provai nel leggere quelle poche parole.  
 S. mi chiese se stessi bene da quanto ero sbiancato, so che a causa del mio incarnato potrebbe esserle difficile crederle ma S. mi conosceva troppo bene, non indovinò il motivo perché avevo prontamente nascosto il biglietto in tasca ma mi chiese se avessi bisogno d’aria, ultimamente trascorri spesso la notte fuori e non vorrei essere costretta a chiamare un medico scherzò e ancora non ricordo dove trovai la forza di sorridere a quella sua battuta.  
 Comunque mi recai a lavoro con l’infernale biglietto ancora nella tasca ed una volta giunto a destinazione non feci altro che rileggerlo sempre più terrorizzato. Provavo il terrore di essere scoperto, che tutte le porte mi si chiudessero in faccia, del tribunale dove sarei stato sicuramente riconosciuto colpevole e della prigione perché quello sarebbe stato sicuramente il mio destino. Lo so, le appare strano che provassi il desiderio di voler raccontare tutto ma allo stesso ne temessi le conseguenze, da un lato vi era l’amore puro che provavo per Sebastian e dall’altro la paura delle conseguenze che quell’amore avrebbe portato se fosse stato scoperto, eravamo pur sempre dei criminali secondo la legge e solo ora ne scorgevo pienamente le conseguenze.  
 Trascorsi tutto il pomeriggio in uno stato di terrore e di ansia, dietro ogni porta che sbatteva mi sembrava di udire le voci della polizia, ogni ombra mi sembrava quella del mio misterioso ricattatore e ogni persona che incontrai per strada quel giorno sembrava che mi seguisse. Poco prima di tornare a casa ebbi la certezza di chi potesse essere: la contessa M.  
 Era da qualche settimana che non la vedevo, la si diceva partita assieme al marito ma ricordavo la passione che lei e Sebastian avevano condiviso ed una donna innamorata, una donna innamorata e poi abbandonata era capace di tutto. Doveva esser elei mi ripetevo, doveva averci osservato e con l’occhio attento della donna gelosa aveva intuito la verità e ora aspettava solo che lasciassi Sebastian per poterlo riconquistare.

  
Ero così in preda all’ansia e alla paura che scrissi una nota per Sebastian spiegandogli che quella notte non potevo andare da lui. Mi dissi che meno ci vedevamo e più alte erano le possibilità che la contessa non ci potesse sorprendere e sebbene bruciassi dalla voglia e dal desiderio di averlo accanto a me per due giorni interi lo evitai di proposito. Fu lui a raggiungermi il terzo giorno chiedendomi cosa mi stesse accadendo. Al principio esitai ma poi mi feci convincere, sapeva essere molto convincente e il miglior sistema per spronarlo era negargli qualcosa perché allora si intestardiva ed era capace di ottenere quel che voleva con ogni possibile trucco anche se si trattava del capriccio di un istante, pertanto alla fine gli spiegai tutto e come prova gli misi in mano in mano.  
 Lo vidi tremare, entrambi sapevamo che quello era un reato per quanto fosse deliziosi e appagante, e velocemente lo scorse. Vidi il suo volto mutare espressione e poi lo udì ridere, stava ridendo di cuore come se tutto quello lo divertisse oltremisura mentre io non vi trovavo nulla di divertente.  
 << Sai chi lo ha scritto? >> mi chiese, aveva una splendida risata in quel momento.  
 << Ma la contessa M. , chi altri sennò? >> chiesi a mia volta e lo vidi sgranare gli occhi con curiosità e mi chiesa come facessi a sapere di lei, fino ad allora ignorava che io sapevo del loro passato legame. Odiando mentire gli raccontai tutto, ed intendo tutto, e attesi una sua reazione.  
 << Non devi preoccuparti della contessa, è lontana e non intendo rivederla, rassicurati su di lei >> mi rispose, eravamo così vicini in quel momento, per questo mi accorsi del piccolo anello che indossava, osservandolo meglio mi resi conto che doveva essere un regalo di una donna, forse proprio la contessa M. Impulsivamente gli offrì l’anello che indossavo quel giorno, fu come se in quel momento fossimo uniti in matrimonio, se dovessi contare le volte in cui ci siamo simbolicamente sposati penserei sicuramente a quell’istante.

  
Eravamo così vicini che quasi non mi capacitavo di come non avesse tentato di baciarmi, avevo chiuso la porta a chiave quando era entrato e ci eravamo seduti sul divano, poi sentì la sua mano che dopo essersi posata sulla mia lentamente risaliva per tutto il braccio, prendendone possesso. I nostri visi erano così vicini che sarebbe bastato poco ma lui non si decideva: fui io infine ad unire le nostre labbra. Era il paradiso e l’inferno e gemetti nel sentire il suo braccio che mi circondava la vita, cosa desiderasse era così evidente ai miei occhi.  
 Lentamente mi distesi sul pavimento e gli fece segno di seguirmi, obbedì di buon grado e sorrisi mentre lo sentivo rimuovere con furia i miei abiti, dopo quei giorni avevo così bisogno delle sue carezze, in precedenza non era passata una notte senza che dormissimo abbracciati sfiniti dagli amplessi. Lentamente lo imitai mentre lui si strusciava su di me con furia, quella frizione mi procurava deliziosi tormenti, il mio sesso intrappolato tra i nostri corpi aveva lentamente iniziato a crescere e nel vederlo ebbe pietà di me. Fece scivolare la mano tra i nostri stomaci ed iniziò lentamente ad accarezzarlo mentre io mi muovevo sempre più velocemente verso la sua mano implorandolo di poter avere di più, completamente dimentico del fatto che non eravamo a casa sua, che S. o la servitù potevano bussare da un momento all’altro.  
 << Prendimi, stringimi, amami, ancora, che gioisca tutto il mio corpo >> ansimai tra un bacio e l’altro, non desideravo altro che essere suo, lo volevo così disperatamente in quell’istante. E lui … quando la sua mano lasciò il mio membro ormai gonfio gemetti di insoddisfazione ma poi lo sentì mentre mi preparava con le dita, aveva dita lunghe e affusolate da musicista che riuscivano a farmi impazzire dovunque mi toccassero. Non ne avevo mai abbastanza, non di lui, non in quella maniera, ricordo precisamente la forza che imprimeva alle sue spinte, il tocco delle sue mani sul mio torace, il sapore delle sue labbra che sfioravano, toccavano, suggevano le mie. Ricordo anche che mi strinsi a lui come se volessi implorarlo di non lasciarmi, le mie gambe strette attorno a lui per impedirgli di andarsene mentre le mie mani tracciavano linee immaginarie lungo la sua schiena.  
 Finì quasi troppo presto pensai quando raggiunsi l’apice del piacere, troppo presto e troppo intensamente ero venuto e l’unica cosa che riuscivo a fare era contemplare  il soffitto mentre sentivo le sue dita giocare con i miei capelli.

  
<< So chi ha scritto il biglietto >> sussurrò prima di cominciare a rivestirsi, lo sapevamo entrambi eppure lo vidi ghignare, come se avesse un segreto.  
 << Chi è stato? >> chiesi poco prima d’imitarlo e cercare di apparire presentabile.  
 << Ma il tuo amico B., è così evidente amor mio >> rispose prima di scoppiare a ridere lasciandomi a dir poco sorpreso, non avevo mai pensato che il colpevole potesse essere proprio B. << Ne sei sicuro? >> chiesi mentre mi davo una sistemata di fronte allo specchio.  
 << Fidati di me, è lui, non è cattivo o meschino, solamente geloso: ha lungo ha avuto un’inclinazione per te e ora come tutti quelli come noi sa del nostro legame ma sono sicuro che si sia già dimenticato di averlo scritto >> mi spiegò Sebastian con un sorriso, fossi stato un pittore avrei immortalato quel volto, era così bello, disteso, innamorato in quell’istante.  
 << Forse è come dici tu, ma questo è un danno tremendo >> replicai, se devo esserle sincero non mi ero mai reso conto fino a quel momento di B. , oggi invece potrei citarle mille piccoli gesti e attenzioni che confermavano quanto mi aveva riferito Sebastian.  
 << Forse che si, forse che no, non credo >> mi rispose prima di cercare le mie labbra in un bacio tenero e veloce e poi farmi cenno di aprire la porta.

  
Rivedemmo B. poche serate dopo nel foyer dell’opera, non era solo ma assieme a K., credo che abbia sentito parlare di lui, una delle voci più potenti e delicate che la Germania abbia mai offerto e quando ci scorse fece per allontanarsi e così volevo fare io ma Sebastian sembrò di opinione differente perché mi trascinò davanti a lui.  
 << È da molto che non ci vediamo >> ci salutò B. cercando di non sembrare a disagio.  
 << Purtroppo sono stato molto impegnato >> replicai gelido sperando che tutto quello finisse il prima possibile.  
 << Capisco, si trovano nuovi amici e si trascurano i vecchi >> ironizzò piccato prima che Sebastian intervenisse: << È stata una cosa molto sgarbata da fare, e sappiamo entrambi che se volessi potrebbe finire molto male per voi >> lo minacciò col sorriso più innocente del mondo.  
 << Non capisco a cosa vi riferiate >> cercò di difendersi B.  
 << Ma al biglietto anonimo mon chér, l’ho bruciato se volete saperlo ma … sappiate che conosco la vostra calligrafia >> replicò Sebastian mentre io ascoltavo ammirato.  
 << Capite che in un momento di debolezza si facciano delle sciocchezze ma spero che non ci sia rancore tra noi, anzi gradirei avervi come ospiti ad una delle mie feste, molti dei miei ospiti mi chiede sempre quando vi farete il vostro debutto, insieme >> disse B. con un sorriso.

  
Quella festa, ah cosa fu quella festa, fu il festino più elevato e deplorevole a cui avessi mai partecipato, un arcobaleno di sensi, di sensazioni, di percezioni che avrebbero perso un santo e io non lo sono mai stato. Solo uomini, nessuna donna e il perfetto paradiso dei sensi, se non fosse finito come finì forse lo ricorderei meglio ma l’epilogo non fu dei migliori come dovreste ricordare dalla sua conseguenza più famosa il cui eco arrivò persino ai giornali.


	6. Capitolo sesto

Sono stati i mesi più felici della mia vita, sa?  
 Per quanto possa apparirle bizzarro la paura del ricatto era scomparsa quasi del tutto, eravamo sempre insieme, avevamo lo stesso palco a teatro, io ero sempre presente alle sue esibizioni e in breve tempo se dovevano invitare Sebastian invitavano anche me, la nostra unione era così stretta da essere quasi un matrimonio talvolta a noi si univa anche S. specialmente a teatro. Come saprà S. è sempre stata una donna molto riservata, nonostante i tentativi di farla sposare amava troppo la sua indipendenza per rinunciarvi e così durante le nostre uscite a teatro si univa a noi, riceva molte visite e ne rendeva altrettante, ha sempre avuto un ottimo gusto sebbene prediligesse troppo il rosso a mio parere e talvolta spariva per giorni. Sostenevano che lei e Sebastian fossero amanti e quell’idea mi faceva dire, quali sciocchezze. Trascorrevo poco tempo a lavoro, il tempo di occuparmi delle questioni più impellenti e poi correvo da lui, avevamo le chiavi dell’abitazione dell’altro ed entravamo a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte, non avevamo segreti per l’altro.  
 Qualcuno però aveva cominciato a sospettare, specialmente donne ma non m’importava, cosa poteva importarmi mi dicevo quando ogni notte lo stringevo a me e lui mi possedeva corpo ed anima? Anche S. aveva cominciato ad intuire qualcosa ma intervenne un piccolo imprevisto che le fece cambiare idea. Una giovane ballerina, Mlle Q. che forse ricorderà, era rimasta colpita da me ad un ricevimento e che avesse un’inclinazione nei miei confronti o che mi reputasse una facile preda decise di inviarmi la sua fotografia con tanto di dedica ed una lettera dove mi invitava a recarmi da lei. Non sapendo come spiegarle la verità mi limitai ad inviarle un bouquet di fiori sperando che comprendesse il linguaggio dei fiori. Comprese che il mio cuore era già impegnato e in una seconda lettera mi offrì la sua amicizia, è stata Q. a suggerirmi di trasferirmi qui se vuole saperlo, abbiamo fatto il viaggio insieme per un po’ e poi lei è dovuta recarsi a Vienna per impegni di lavoro.  
 Comunque, tornando a noi, S. vide la fotografia e sebbene non dicesse mai nulla spesso la sentì lamentarsi della follia degli uomini che sposano le ballerine o di chi sposa la propria amante e preferì farle credere che io e Q. avessimo una relazione, S. vedeva di buon grado il mio avvicinamento a Sebastian, non sospettava la natura della nostra relazione, specialmente non dopo aver trovato la famosa fotografia di Q.

  
A pensarci bene un problema c’era ma per un po’ non me ne resi conto: Sebastian era un artista e aveva la prodigalità tipica degli artisti tanto che era capace di spendere in una notte quello che un onesto commerciante guadagnava in un mese. Non ne avevamo mai parlato ma spesso avevo cercato di pagare i suoi debiti specialmente quando i creditori cominciarono ad essere particolarmente insistenti ma lui rifiutava sempre sostenendo che non sarebbe divenuto mai il mio mantenuto.  
 << Credi che ti amerei di meno se accettassi? >> gli chiesi un giorno mentre riposavamo sul suo letto, quante delizie abbiamo condiviso su quel letto.  
 << Affatto, ma non saprei se ti amerei come adesso, la gratitudine si mischierebbe all’amore e rovinerebbe tutto, un giorno riuscirò a liberarmi dei miei debiti ma non chiedermelo più Thad >> mi rispose Sebastian prima di unire le nostre labbra.

  
Ora come saprà a seguito di un infortunio venne chiamato per sostituire un importante pianista e non poteva rinunciare a quell’opportunità che poteva essere l’occasione per non essere più considerato un dilettante.  
 << Mi dispiace dover partire >> ammise il giorno della partenza mentre ero a casa sua.  
 << Sono solo due giorni e volendo potrei … >> risposi, fino ad allora non eravamo mai stati separati un giorno solo ma il lavoro era poco impegnativo.  
 << Non dirlo nemmeno, dobbiamo … come dici tu sono solo due giorni >> replicò, negli ultimi tempi si era fatto stranamente pensieroso ma credevo che fosse per i debiti.  
 << Ma è da tanto che non ti sento suonare, mi piacerebbe ascoltarti >> dissi prima di sfiorargli la guancia.  
 << Sarà come se fossi presente, e il terzo giorno saremo di nuovo insieme >> mi rispose, il suo sguardo però si era fatto lontano e sembrava scosso da pensieri a me oscuri.

  
Sapevo che aveva ragione ma c’era qualcosa che non voleva dirmi. Ne ebbi la certezza quando cercò le mie labbra, era un bacio affamato e colmo di desiderio ma anche timoroso, come se temesse che potessi scoprire qualcosa, non so spiegarglielo bene, comunque risposi al bacio mentre le mie mani correvano velocemente ai suoi abiti e le sue ai miei, quasi non ricordo come finimmo sul suo letto, la mia schiena sulle coperte e lui sopra di me. Baciava e toccava ogni singola parte del mio corpo procurandomi le delizie più grandi mentre le mie mani tracciavano linee immaginarie sulla sua schiena. I nostri corpi erano uniti tanto che le nostre erezioni sfregando tra loro erano causa allo stesso tempo di godimento e di frustrazione, quel contatto non ci era sufficiente.  
 Gemetti di piacere quando lo sentì premere contro di me, ricordo bene che aprì le gambe e lo strinsi a me, volevo tutto quello, volevo lui. Sembrava capirmi, mi capiva sempre e quando fu dentro di me strinsi le gambe, non volevo che se ne andasse, volevo che restasse con me, dentro di me, sopra di me. Si muoveva lentamente, imprimendo alle sue spinte una profondità che mi faceva gemere sempre più forte. I nostri corpi erano così legati che quando lo sentì raggiungere l’apice dentro di me mi fu sufficiente quella sensazione per raggiungere a mia volta l’apice, senza bisogno che sfiorasse la mia virilità. Fossimo morti in quell’istante, sarebbe stato perfetto, perché un fulmine non ci ha colpito in quell’istante? Sarei stato felice di morire tra le sue braccia con il suo venire dentro di me ed il mio tra di noi, le sue mani che mi sfioravano i fianchi e la sua bocca che esplorava lentamente la mia.

  
Saremmo rimasti in quello stato per tutta l’eternità se il campanello non si fosse messo a suonare, fosse accaduto un attimo dopo chissà quante cose sarebbero cambiate. Sebastian si rivestì velocemente e si diresse verso la porta, quando fu di ritorno stringeva tra le mani un telegramma e la sua espressione era a dir poco terrorizzata. << Devo partire, è … urgente >> sussurrò mentre cominciavo anch’io a rivestirmi. << Devi proprio? >> gli chiesi, negli ultimi tempi si era fatto malinconico ma allora ero convinto che fosse per i debiti.  
 << Devo, come hai detto tu sono solo due giorni >> rispose, lo sguardo lontano che mi fece una profonda impressione. << Stai cambiando, e non ti confidi con me, dimmi cosa ti turba, ti prego >> lo supplicai, se solo avessi insistito di più quel giorno.  
 << Non … sento che tutta questa felicità è troppo, che prima o poi avverrà qualcosa, un legame come il nostro … >>  
 << Non benedetto da nessuna Chiesa ma cosa importa? Ci sono amori che resistono al tempo e il nostro sarà così, io … >> non capivo cosa volesse dirmi in quel momento, sapevo solo che quelle parole si facevano lentamente strada dentro di me.  
 << Non … amori come il nostro hanno sempre un fondo di oscurità che prima o poi viene in superficie, è solo questione di tempo >> ragionò, aveva la mente altrove, riuscivo a capirlo e non mi piaceva, non mi piaceva affatto. << Se non ci fossi stato io avresti amato una donna, una donna che avresti potuto tranquillamente sposare e … >> << Mi sarei reso conto troppo tardi di cosa fossi realmente e ti avrei incontrato lo stesso perché il nostro legame era scritto nello stelle >> lo interruppi.  
 << Adesso è diverso, ora che mi hai amato puoi sposarti e dimenticarti tutto, come accade durante gli anni della scuola >>  
 << No, non potrei mai, perché fai questi discorsi? Se … se necessario possiamo andare via, dovunque tu voglia: Spagna, Italia, Grecia, persino l’Oriente, ci sarà un posto al mondo dove il nostro amore è considerato pari a quello che un uomo prova per una donna >> cercai di convincerlo.  
 << Non so nemmeno se posso lasciare la città >> mi rispose riferendosi ai suoi debiti. Quel che non sapeva era che mi ero incontrato con i suoi creditori e avevo provveduto io stesso a saldare i suoi debiti, stavo solo aspettando il momento giusto per rivelarglielo. Sentimmo il campanello suonare e sapevamo che era il momento della sua partenza; lo accompagnai fino alla stazione dove ci salutammo con un abbraccio, non immagina quanto in quel momento invidiai le coppie che si salutavano con baci e promesse d’amor.

  
Quando fu sul treno rimasi fermo qualche minuto prima di allontanarmi, avevo trascurato i miei affari in quei giorni ma entro due ore avevo già terminato tutto. Ebbi l’idea di tornare a casa ma una lettera di S. recapitatami a lavoro mi comunicò che a differenza di quanto credessi la sua bronchite era peggiorata e dunque non sarebbe stata di ritorno la sera ma pensava di recarsi al sud per qualche giorno pertanto casa sarebbe stata deserta.

  
Quasi non me n’ero accorto ma mi ero ritrovato davanti casa di Sebastian, stavo già sorridendo all’idea quando mi resi conto che le luci del suo appartamento erano accese. Il mio primo pensiero fu che avesse prestato la sua dimora ad un amico per la sera, a differenza di me conosceva diverse persone con le nostre stesse inclinazioni ma c’era qualcosa che m’indusse ad entrare servendomi della chiave che mi aveva regalato tempo prima.  
 Stavo quasi per mettere la mano sulla porta quando udì un lieve rumore, come avevo pensato vi era qualcuno in quella stanza e pur sapendo che me ne sarei pentito accostai l’orecchio alla porta per origliare. Il rumore adesso era chiaro: un uomo e una donna e sulle prime rimasi sorpreso ma poi preso dalla curiosità volli sbirciare, se me ne fossi andato subito tutto ora sarebbe diverso, mi creda.  
 Non riuscivo a vedere lei di profilo, ne vedevo solo la schiena, un corpo magro ma ben fatto, capelli neri come la notte che le accarezzavano le spalle come in un caldo abbraccio e le gambe che si stringevano con forza contro il proprio compagno mentre lo cavalcava, una cavallerizza eccezionale pensai mentre seguivo con desiderio i loro movimenti. Non riuscivo a vedere lui ma lei … lei era una visione, li vidi unire le loro labbra in un bacio che nulla aveva di romantico o sentimentale, era solo passione e desiderio nella loro forma più selvaggia.  
 << Non … non ricordavo che si potesse godere così >> la sentì ansimare e mi parve di riconoscere quella voce, non ne ero sicuro ma non me ne curai, erano una visione perversa ed eccitante e fu allora che commisi il mio errore più grande: aprì la porta e il rumore fece voltare i due amanti così mi ritrovai esattamente di fronte … agli occhi di S. e l’uomo che era con lei era Sebastian, il mio Sebastian.  
 Tre urli, tre urli che si fusero in uno solo, ecco cosa udì: un urlo di vergogna, uno di sgomento e l’altro di pura disperazione.

  
Cosa feci mi chiede, io … ricordo di essere uscito, di essermi lasciato quella scena alle spalle, di aver corso e poi ho ricordi sfocati dei tre giorni che seguirono quella scena, ricordo di aver girovagato per quelle che mi sembravano ore, senza una meta e senza uno scopo, cercando di non abbandonarmi alla disperazione per quello che mi appariva come un doppio tradimento, le persone a cui ero più legato mi avevano tradito in quella maniera e non trovavo nemmeno le parole per esprimere cosa provassi in quell’istante. Ho un vago ricordo di un fiume, poi di mattoni acuminati e di odori malsani ma niente che possa aiutare la mia mente ad emergere dalla nebbia di quei tre giorni, ricordo che mi ritrovai davanti casa di B. e mi chiesi se per caso dovessi chiedere ospitalità a lui ma mi informarono che era partito e la servitù ignorava per quanto sarebbe stato assente.  
 Sebbene quell’immagine fosse profondamente impressa nella mia mente non riuscivo a disprezzarlo, lo amavo e mi dicevo che doveva esserci una spiegazione, per questo il terzo giorno mi diressi nuovamente verso casa sua, volevo una risposta ma soprattutto ero terrorizzato dal suo silenzio, in quei tre giorni mi ero irreperibile e temevo che senza una mia risposta potesse essere accaduto qualcosa, non so spiegarle perché ma temevo il peggio, come la maggior parte degli artisti Sebastian aveva un animo melodrammatico che in talune occasioni lo rendeva detestabile, ricordo di averlo definito simile ad una prima donna dell’opera una volta, per quello mi affrettai per le scale.

  
Stavo per mettere la mano sul pomello della porta quando udì un rumore che ricorderò per tutta la vita: era il rumore prodotto da uno sparo. Avevo ancora la chiave così aprì di scatto la porta e mi precipitai, avevo paura di quello che poteva essere accaduto, di quello che era sicuramente avvenuto.  
 Era lì, disteso sul letto, le lenzuola bianche lentamente si coloravano di rosso e i suoi vestiti che si sporcavano di sangue, la pistola cadde dalle sue mani con un fragore assordante tanto che non ricordo di aver gridato. Corsi da lui pregandolo, supplicandolo di non lasciarmi, come avrei potuto vivere senza di lui mi chiedevo mentre apriva gli occhi, vi lessi una disperazione così grande che en fui materialmente colpito, se solo fossi stato un chirurgo o se avessi avuto anche solo una nozione di medicina. Mi sfiorò dolcemente la mano e poi sussurrò una parola, perdono, voleva che lo perdonassi, che io lo perdonassi e lo feci, lo avrei perdonato mille volte se fosse stato possibile riaverlo con me. Accenno a B. ed ad una lettera e poi non sentì più il pur debole battito del suo cuore. Ricordo di aver urlato e poi di aver perso conoscenza e allora non ero solo.

  
Ho impiegato settimane per riprendermi e come saprà la notizia del suo suicidio finì sui giornali che ne raccontarono solo una parte ma gran parte della società venne presto a conoscenza anche dei dettagli. Nella lettera che mi aveva scritto poco prima del suo gesto vi era spiegato il motivo del suo tradimento ossia l’impegno di S. di cancellare i suoi debiti, solo per quello si era convinto a tradirmi con lei. Ovviamente tutto fu messo a tacere con la discrezione tipica del nostro ambiente ma io non potevo più restare, per questo sono venuto qui.

  
Il resto lo conosce fin troppo bene, in quanto a B. ed S. , prima o poi le narrerò anche le loro vicende, sono invero interessanti, mi creda.


End file.
